The present invention relates to a misfeed monitoring apparatus in transfer press.
A conventional transfer press is usually designed to have a fixed number of work stations, a fixed distance of feeder stroke and a fixed transversal distance between a pair of feeder bars (i.e. fixed feeder width). FIG. 1 shows a part of a display in a misfeed monitoring apparatus for the conventional transfer press as described above. Specifically, the misfeed monitoring apparatus includes a display panel on which a plurality of display lamps L.sub.p1 to L.sub.p8 are arranged in a line corresponding to eight work stations. As a press machine (not shown) starts to operate, the lamps L.sub.p1 to L.sub.p8 are lit. If there occurs a misfeed with the press for any reason, the misfeed is represented by intermittent lighting of the lamp corresponding to the work station where it takes place.
In recent years a new technique in press operation has been developed which is practiced in such a manner that a distance of feed stroke and the number of work stations in operation may be changed within a single transfer press. In this type of transfer press, only the work stations in operation should be displayed but no display is required for other work stations where press operation is not conducted.
However, due to the arrangement in the prior art that all the work stations operate and are so displayed, it fails to meet the requirement for a transfer press in which the number of work stations in operation changes.